Foxxay Family, The Arrival of Luna Mae
by EvieWhite
Summary: Misty and Cordelia welcome their second child into the world, and little Myrtle gets to meet her sister for the first time. Just adorable fluffiness. Enjoy!


**AN: Thank you all so much for your support, it means the world to me! Here is the next instalment of the foxxay family series. It's centered on the birth of Cordelia and Misty's second child. I hope you guys like it!**

**Misty's POV **

Sweat pours down my forehead and a pain even worse than being burned at the stake rips through my body. It feels as if I'm being torn in half. Cordelia's hand firmly grasping mine and her soft, encouraging words keep me focused on what I have to do.

"Just one more push baby, I know you can do it." My sweet Delia kisses my brow and gently wipes away my sweat with a cloth.

Screaming out, I sit up on my elbows and give everything I have into this one last push. The next thing I hear is Cordelia gasp, and the pain I'm feeling diminishes tremendously.

"It's a girl!" says the doctor happily, slapping my baby's bottom to get her to cry.

My little girl, my daughter, begins to whimper then finally cries loudly. All the mornings of vomiting, the swollen ankles and aching limbs, the hours of labor are all worth it once I hear her for the first time. Immense love fills up my entire being making happy tears spring to my eyes.

"A girl, I knew it Delia! A girl!" I look to my wife, who is still holding my hand tightly. She's crying too. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkle with joy.

"Want to cut the cord mommy?" asks the doctor, holding out scissors to Delia, who nods quickly. With trembling fingers she cuts the cord and the nurse hands her a tiny pink bundle.

"Oh my god, Misty she's beautiful." Marveling at our little girl, Delia holds her close. She sits beside me on the hospital bed and gently places our daughter in my arms.

As soon as my baby is close to me, I know that my tribe is complete. She's perfect. I move the pink blanket to the side so I can see her face better. Dear god, she is beautiful!

Her skin is pale and unblemished, white as snow. Her little lips are red and her chubby cheeks are tinged pink. I lay my hand lightly on her tiny chest to feel her heart beat and make sure that she's real. "Welcome to the world little one."

More happy tears flow down my face as my new daughter blinks her eyes open and looks directly at me. Her eyes look like two perfect patches of clear blue sky. She has a stunning, piercing gaze; just like her mother's.

Cordelia wraps her arms around both of us and places a soft kiss on my lips. "You did so well Mist. I love you." She looks down at our daughter adoringly "I love you both." We stay like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. "So, what do you want to name her?"

Before she was born, we had a few names picked out, but none seem to fit her. Our daughter clutches onto my pinky finger, making my heart melt. She's so little and so pale. "How about Luna? Luna Mae."

My wife smiles widely and kisses me. I can feel her smile against my lips. "That's perfect baby." Delia lightly tickles Luna's belly. "Do you like you name Luna Mae?"

Our baby opens her mouth in a huge yawn for such a tiny person. We both giggle. "I think that's a yes."

Luna nuzzles into my chest looking to suckle. I help her into position and stroke her fine, blonde hair. I remember when our first child, Myrtle, was born. It was just as a magical experience as this one. Cordelia was in labor for a full day and the birth itself was difficult, but meeting our healthy, happy miracle made it all worth it. I'm surprised that Zoe hasn't brought Myrtle in to meet her sister yet.

"Delia, want to go get Myrtle? I'm sure she's dien out there waitin."

My wife chuckles and nods her head. "I was just thinking the same thing. I'll be right back love." After kissing my forehead and then Luna's she leaves the room to go find our oldest.

In the few moments when it's just me and my daughter my heart seems to explode with love from the tiny new life Cordelia and I created. She's only been in the world for about an hour, and she already has me wrapped around her finger.

It's not long before I hear Myrtle's excited laughter coming from down the hall. I smile brightly. I really do have the best family imaginable.

Cordelia opens the door with our three year olds hand in her own. "Remember what momma and I told you Myr, you have to be gentle with your sister."

'I will!" She squeals, nodding her head enthusiastically. Delia lifts Myrtle up, placing her on the bed next to Luna and I. Her eyes light up when she sees Luna, who is sleeping soundly in my arms. "Wow momma, she's littler than my dolls."

I giggly softly and kiss her cheek. Myrtle looks like a mini Cordelia. I love her with all of my heart. "Yep, she's an itty-bitty baby."

"Can I hold her, moms? Pretty, pretty please!" All Myrtle has to do is bat those long lashes and she has us in the palm of her hand.

"Sure baby." Says Cordelia as she sits at the end of the bed, watching our children proudly.

"Sit in my lap." Myrtle clambers into my lap. Carefully, I place Luna Mae into Myrtle's outstretched arms, and help her cradle the baby.

'What's her name momma?"

"Luna Mae."

Myrtle leans down and kisses the top of Luna's head. "I love you little sissy."

Cordelia and I link our fingers together, completely overwhelmed by the love we share for each other and our daughters. I'm so incredibly lucky to be able to share my life with the woman of my dreams. I've never known love like being a wife and a mother. Now that I have it, I cherish every moment.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
